Exiles Vol 1 21
In the command center, Forge begins to wonder why the heroes made such a mistake as send a traceable transmission. He realizes that they must be a distraction, so he calls up the events within all rooms and corner to be displayed on the screens in front of him. Soon, he gets aware of Team Alpha and, intending to thwart whatever they are planning to do, he merges into a wall. In the containment center, Blink and Spider-Woman are inspecting one of the canisters, but it isn’t Cypher as the body inside has breasts. Right then, Forge melts out of the ground and orders them to cease their activity at once and face him. He then promises to convert them painlessly if they are truthful about their intentions. From behind Havok blasts at him, stating that he can consider this as a no to his generous offer. The Vi-Lock leader however is not affected too much by the blast and, in return, releases a beam of energy against Havok. Explaining that within his fortress, he is everywhere, within every single circuit and wire, he causes to big hands to form out of the ground, pinning Spider-woman and Nocturne against the wall. Next, he grabs Blink and announces that her mind will tell him all he desires to know. While Clarice still pleads him to stop, he spits out techno-organic material engulfing her mouth. “You will join with me, girl! Show me! Why have you breached my home?” Processing the data he assimilates from her, Forge understands that they were trying to find a cure. Forge mocks the Exiles’ attempt and shows them that they were very close to success, but now it is all for naught as the canister containing Cypher explodes. Forge states that he should have eliminated him years ago, maybe it was some last remnant of human frailty, some sort of affection for the being that gave birth to the Vi-Locks, that caused him to keep him. With her entire face and shoulders transformed to techno-organic material, Blink mutters a weak “Evac.” She teleports away, just like all the other Exiles and Avengers inside Mainframe. Forge laughs at them and tell her to run away, as she no longer poses any threat to the Network. The groups re-materialize in Las Vegas and Team Beta, unaware of what has transpired, wonders why the mission has ended so soon. Could it be that they already succeeded? Mimic doesn’t think so, as Blink wouldn’t have teleport the whole lot of them such a far distance in that occasion. He turns to her, asking for the reasons for the evacuation, only to see her collapse. Calvin rushes over to her, picks her up and calls for Henry Pym. Nocturne explains to the others that Blink was infected. Pym and Mimic are about to get the Exiles’ to the medi-lab, though she interrupts them, stating that they are in trouble. Mimic wants to calm her by saying that it is going to be okay, they’ll get her transfused before the infection spreads. However, Blink wasn’t talking about the infection. It’s the Tallus. It told her that, with Cypher gone, the team has failed. Only one option remains, they have to destroy the Earth. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Vi-Locks and Vi-Lock Primes ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * (Reality) ** Items: * * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}